


Man Down

by JupiterStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: In Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU，Erwin is the detective of the police office and Levi is the new hand, somehow a serial killing case started and it seemed to be related to Levi…刑警埃尔温X新人里维设定的刑侦Paro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Down

Man Down完结版

00

Oh mama, mama, mama I just shot a man down

In central station, in front of a big Ol' crowd

01

Levi的心里头啊,有七颗子弹｡

 

02

Miranda在她最后的一场表演前死在了化妆室里,一枪毙命,弹壳散落在她的脚边,而手枪被握在了她自己的手里｡依旧浓密的黑发上沾了血,仔细端详,甚至能闻到她刷了厚厚一层的睫毛膏上也沾了血腥的味道｡

——她很老了｡

Erwin探员第一眼看到这具尸体时,就作出了这样的评价｡

｢Miranda Marley,剧院的老牌儿演员,47岁,一枪毙命,死亡时间在上午十点到十一点之间｡｣

刚进局里工作的年轻警官Levi淡淡地向上司Erwin报告着,波澜不惊,尽管这是他参与的第一桩刑事案件｡

｢是自杀么?｣

Erwin轻声说了一句,不知是在自言自语,还是在问什么人｡

｢不像,死者握手枪的姿势太不自然了,而且暂时没有发现任何动机……｣

Erwin看着死者,化到一半的烟熏眼妆在那张布满了无论如何也遮不住弥补的皱纹的脸上分外突兀,双眼是合上的,若不是从桌子上一滴一滴流下来的血被鉴定为是面前这位女人的,他大概会认为这是一位化妆到一半时迷迷糊糊睡着了的女子,且犹存着当年的风韵｡

｢Smith长官!我们发现了这个!｣

那是一部白色的手机,没有上锁的屏幕划开后直接进入了短信界面｡

可以看得出这是个很喜欢跟别人短信聊天的人,未读信息在一划开的那一刻简直要全部炸出来,提示音不住地响着,而本应收信的人却已经倒在了血泊之中｡

一条约『Lonnie』一起吃晚餐的消息引起了Erwin的注意,约的时间是今天晚上7点钟,在剧院附近的一家餐厅,而提出约会的人正是Miranda本人｡

Erwin照着号码打了过去,却发现对方的号码已是空号,只剩下｢Sorry, the number you dialed does not exist, please check it and dial later.｣的语音答复｡

于是Lonnie由即将跟偶像共进晚餐的粉丝变成了谋杀偶像的犯罪嫌疑人,罪名来得太突然,却毫无反驳的余地｡找到Lonnie并不难,不出三个小时,她就与Erwin探员面对面地坐在审讯室里了｡

｢你今天上午十点到十一点在哪里?做了什么?｣

Levi依旧平淡地问着,面上没有任何表情,双臂交叉抱在胸前,三白眼默不作声地剜着对方｡

｢在家看电视,一个人｡｣

Erwin端详着这位戴着鼻环,眉毛旁纹着一朵玫瑰的黑人姑娘,几眼就能看出她正值青春期,几句话的事儿就能冲动擦出星星之火尔后燎原,且丝毫不考虑后果｡

Mike进了审讯室,讲手中的指纹鉴定报告交给了Erwin,Levi扫了一眼Mike,抿了抿嘴唇,随后又因为Mike那小胡子而皱起了眉｡

｢你要求请律师么?｣

Erwin严肃地正视着对面的姑娘,她俨然已是真正的犯罪嫌疑人｡

｢那枪上有你的指纹,且在Miranda的指甲内发现了含有你的DNA的皮肤组织｡｣

｢请你露出你的小臂｣

Levi大声地对Lonnie这么说,同时向坐在椅子上的黑人姑娘走去｡

Lonnie颤抖着卷起了自己的衬衣袖子,小臂上的两道抓痕清晰可见｡

Levi当即铐住了Lonnie的双手,冰冷的手铐发出的声响宛如恶魔的窃笑｡

 

Levi站在尸体冷藏室内,看着那藏着他母亲的尸体的柜子,嘴角慢慢地勾起了一个弧度｡

 

晚上十二点,监狱管理员来巡视时,发现黑发戴着鼻环的Lonnie死在了牢房里,弹壳散落在她的脚边,而手枪被握在了她自己的手里｡

 

03

现在啊,Levi的心里,只剩下五颗子弹了｡

 

04

Lonnie的血迹仍留在地上,而那具年轻的尸体已经被撤走,一圈警戒线围住了它曾经在的地方｡

——手法与对Miranda所做的如出一辙｡

｢是模仿犯做的?还是说,从一开始凶手就另有其人?｣

Erwin又开始了自顾自的言语,嗫嚅着,音节破碎在空气中｡

 

Levi站在Erwin的身旁,双手套着橡胶手套,正端详着地上的那滩血迹,仿佛那是有灵魂的东西,集结了曾经的主人短暂的记忆｡

｢监控线路在昨晚十一点左右被破坏,直到接近十二点的时候才恢复正常,但是,你知道,这次更不可能是自杀了｡｣

年轻的警官胸有成竹地说着,他抬起头望着面前的Smith警官,湛蓝的双目在光线略暗的监狱里更为醉人,仿佛要将Levi放逐在这一片汪洋之中｡

高个子的Mike警官步履匆忙地来到了现场,向Erwin以极快的语速报告:

｢……她昨天上午十点半具有不在场证明,十点半时她签收了一份快递,而送货员已经确定了是她本人……｣

 

｢那么,凶手从一开始就另有其人了｡｣

Levi道出了Erwin心中所想的,波澜不惊得像是身经百战般｡

牢房的床底下隐约的腥红的痕迹引起了Erwin的注意,他小心翼翼地走过去,蹲下来,低着头看着那一排字｡

血字,显然是Lonnie留下的死亡信息:『OFFICER』

——警官｡

这不过是证明了Erwin的观点——既然能够破坏监控线路,又可以早段时间内处理掉作案痕迹,那么不是老手就是内部人员了｡

 

逐一排查的工作很快开始了,昨晚不过是周二,很少有人会在周二晚上出门玩,局里又是单身汉居多,查来查去自然查不出什么结果来,反倒弄得人心惶惶,全局上下笼罩着紧张与恐怖的气息｡

但是Erwin不愿停,他坚信凶手就在这些人当中,就在局里的几百名『officer』当中没跑了｡于是每天审讯室门口都有面色紧张,密布着愁容的警官们坐着等待着对自己的审讯,谁也没有把握自己能够安全过关｡

——明明自己无罪,为何要怕?为什么不敢承认自己的清白?

 

Levi很是不解,十分不解,他每天都皱着眉头看着审讯室门口面带着愁容的那些警员们,困惑得差点儿把点着的烟头插嘴里｡

 

几个文职的女警甚至开始计划辞职,原因是她们受不了这种巨大的压力,无法承担精神上的创伤｡

这在Levi看来都是没用的屁话,不过是懦夫的行为罢了｡

 

不出几天,终于轮到了Levi｡自然,他是没有不在场证明的,但在Erwin下一句开口前,这人抢先开了口:

｢我不想听你问动机一类的废话,我以警徽的名义发誓,我没有加害于任何人｡｣

若是旁人,这话在Erwin听来是极为苍白无力的,但偏是Levi说出的,让他有些动摇,于是他只能让Levi先离开审讯室,准备在今天的审讯结束后再去找他｡

不知为何,Erwin对这位新来的警官有着莫名的信任与……赞赏｡

他不禁拔下了手中签字笔的笔帽,又安回了笔的尾部｡

 

女子的行动力不亚于男子,等Levi从审讯室里出来后,两位文职女警的办公桌已经完全空了下来,仿佛遭遇了死亡之风的侵袭｡

 

尸体冷藏室里如今躺着两具凶手的结晶,Levi无言地看着它们,皱起了眉｡

 

次日早上九点,房东Genny太太发现了死在房间里的两位房客,曾经的女警官,Laura与Sophie,弹壳散落在她们的脚边,而手枪被握在了她们自己的手里,血液静静地在地上流淌着｡

 

05

Levi心里的子弹呢,只剩下三发了｡

 

 

06

Laura的一头红发几乎与梳妆台上的血液粘成一团,白皙的皮肤如今带着僵硬与苍白｡唯独一点——她在临死之前,双目是没有合上的｡

于是那双灰色的双眸便维持着受到射击那一刻的状态,惊恐地睁着,瞪着,盯着,却不知方向｡

 

而Sophie则更不同,她的脸被勾画成了小丑,夸张的白色油彩构成了苍白得几乎唬人的小丑的面,而血般鲜艳的颜色则描绘出了那张最具标志性的大嘴,狠狠上弯的血红嘴角显得极为狰狞｡散开的金发上沾了不少血,也有可能是油彩｡

——他要嘲讽什么?

昨天还腼腆地向他打招呼的两位女孩,现在却要以这种方式重逢｡

Levi以重感冒为由请了假,天知道他为什么突然间就高烧39度,咽喉发炎到说不出话来的地步,Erwin一眼看见代班的Steve早早来到岗位时,不由得皱起了眉｡

——莫名的不爽,或者说不习惯｡

但实际上Steve在警局就职的时间远比Levi要长,人缘也比Levi要好,且举手投足都诙谐风趣,无奈就是过不了Erwin这一关｡

｢两位死者都是我们局里的大美女,30岁左右,昨天才辞职,都是遭到手枪射击而死亡,时间在九小时内｡｣

显然Steve是两位死者的熟人,谈起关于二人的信息时几乎是信手拈来,星座､性格､生平,与房东太太Genny熟得不能再熟,甚至连Sophie家门口要饭的那位姓甚名谁都知道得清清楚楚｡

｢Sophie生前性格开朗,特别幽默｡每回路过她们办公桌都能听见她们姑娘们的笑声｡｣

然而在接受审讯时他没有不在场证明,那场关于Lonnie的审讯｡

｢是模仿犯｡｣

Erwin当即断定,从那Sophie的滑稽的小丑脸上,更从二人未合上的双眼看出——不管是Miranda还是Lonnie,她们死后的双眼都被合上了,而这两位的双眼痛苦地张着,仿佛在诉说着草率与邪恶带给她们的痛苦｡

｢这次的手枪与先前两单案件的型号不一致,且弹壳是落在二人的左脚旁,而前两次均是落在右脚旁的,最重要的是,这一次凶手并没有留下死亡信息｡｣

——第一桩案件的死亡讯息是Miranda的手机通讯记录,第二桩是Lonnie的血字,这两处死亡信息无疑显然易见且易于抹去,其被留下来的原因只可能是凶手故意为之｡

Erwin的大脑里有如电流穿过,碎得到处都是的细节被一点一点地串了起来:这明显是一位蹩脚的模仿犯的作品,急冲冲地想要表达自己的想法,却毫不注意细节｡

——Levi呢?他会怎么想?

Erwin不知道自己是怎么来到Levi家楼下的,也不知道自己是什么时候知道Levi的住址的,总之等他回过神来的时候,自己已经站在了Levi的公寓所处的那栋漆成米黄色的建筑楼下了｡

｢……你来做什么?｣

穿着天蓝色方格纯棉睡衣睡裤的Levi睡眼朦胧地开了门,从这位鼻音很重且双目发红的先生的症状来看,绝对是感冒没跑了,隔几句话还带点儿轻微的咳｡

｢……老实说,我不知道｡大概是想来跟你讨论下那两位女警的案子,顺便看看你｡｣

——啧,『顺便』来看看我｡

｢我认为是模仿犯｣看过了死者以及犯罪现场的照片后,Levi直截了当地抛出了这句话,｢而且,这位模仿犯想要表达对『小丑』的嘲讽｡｣

｢小丑?｣

Erwin几乎是瞬间想到了那张总是笑声一片的办公桌以及常常满脸春风得意的Sophie｡

｢Erwin,你知道么,小丑可是哗众取宠的典范｡｣

——所以树敌颇多也是难免的是么?

Erwin的又开始一点一点地将那些个碎成了渣子的线索拼起来,与一个个的细节相对应,相解释｡

｢啊——阿嚏!｣

但就算Erwin再怎么敬业,在对面坐了一位感冒患者,更何况是身板儿娇小的感冒患者的情况下,还是起身又是帮那人拿毯子又是烧热水的,甚至反客为主地开了灶鼓捣起了大米稀饭｡

｢咳咳……我都不知道你原来还有这么一手｡｣

身上披着羊绒毯子的Levi双手交叉在胸前,倚在厨房的门框上,看着他的上司为他拿出锅碗瓢盆,准备“健康”的病人食品｡

——唔……好像还不赖的样子｡

 

 

谁会知道,不过是几个小时之后,Steve死在了那间他和他的女朋友Sophie常去的酒馆洗手间里呢?

07

｢子弹还剩多少颗?｣

｢两颗｡｣

 

08

Steve的风衣兜里装着Sophie 的手机,手机锁屏是自己与Sophie接吻的照片,故意睁开的双眼中满藏着笑意｡这本足以令其他探员大吃一惊,然而破解了密码后,通讯录中排第一的『Levi • Marley』更是引来了好一阵子的无声｡

不出几分钟,Levi的身份证件复印件就被送到了Erwin的手上,姓氏确实是Marley,没跑了｡

｢这么说,Levi极有可能是Miranda的……亲人｡｣

Erwin皱着那对硬朗的浓眉,手中前两位受害者的照片被捏得嘎吱嘎吱响｡

｢但他本人从未承认过,他的警员证上没有写他的姓氏｡且无论是Miranda,Lonnie还是这三位受害者被杀害时他都没有不在场证明｡｣

Mike淡然地说着,更甚于Levi的那种｡

 

此时Levi还在家里卧着,嘴里含着温度计双眼无神地盯着闪烁着的电视屏幕｡本来快好的感冒让他拖了拖地,一操劳,又原路返回来了｡

突然间打的一个喷嚏让他差点把嘴里的温度计喷出来｡

 

 

｢我们甚至从未听说过Levi的姓氏,这么看来他并非没有,而是刻意隐藏了它｡｣

Mike对着面前皱着眉沉思着的Erwin 补充道,不知是他觉得这么做有趣还是别的,面前的Erwin一听到Levi的名字就会莫名地……紧张,还有带着点儿烟味儿的焦虑｡

｢Marley这个姓氏在这座城市很普遍,也许Levi只是想要避嫌所以特意没说……｣

——不对｡

这话Erwin一出口就后悔了,对方是敢傻乎乎地在审讯室里大声为自己申辩的人,不是明明什么都没做却又躲躲藏藏的人｡

这么一想,Levi不向别人说自己的姓氏的原因只有一个:

他不愿承认自己的姓氏｡

 

 

Levi勉强着吞下了几片感冒药,(也许)还混着几片安定｡

温水承载着药片,从这人的咽喉进入食道,在咕咚咕咚地全部被咽下后,又到那温暖的胃袋中会合了｡

Levi周身裹着被子,蜷在沙发上,面前的茶几上还放着剩了小半碗的粥,昨天Erwin跑来为他煮的粥｡

25度的室内暖风,松软的沙发,厚实的被子,电视机中朗诵选手拖长的语调,还有那几片药,直接或间接地导致了Levi现在的昏昏欲睡｡

 

 

Erwin坐在办公桌前,面前的笔电屏幕上列着一条条的,关于Levi的过去的信息｡

他的母亲确实是Miranda,关于他父亲的资料完全为一片空白;他的血型是O型;他曾经三次进入少管所,因为偷窃与斗殴｡

他的生日是12月25日,圣诞节｡

 

盯着电脑的那位忍不住要笑自己:

——第一次知道对方的生日居然是在这种情况下,出于这种不讨喜的原因｡

即便如此,知道了Levi的血型生日父母甚至遗传信息,Erwin依旧不能真正地,读懂他的心｡

更何况他是Sophie的高中同班同学呢?

 

Levi在昏昏沉沉间睡着了,蜷在那张深红色的,犹如血泊一片的沙发上｡双目紧紧地合着,乌黑而长的睫毛轻轻地发着颤

朗诵节目还在继续播着,温度也还是那么的舒适,然而蜷在沙发中的人却皱着眉头,浑身发着抖,偶尔发出几声痛苦的梦呓｡

就像是倒在一片血泊中,灵魂正在面见那地狱之王｡

而那地狱之王的面孔,却对谁来说都既熟悉却又是再熟悉不过的｡

那不过是在Levi的梦中罢了｡

 

09

它们依旧不言语地躺在那黑漆漆的心脏里,相依为命｡

 

10

｢你是罪人,Levi｡｣

那人将目光投向正跪着仰视他的Levi,那对深色的双眸中映了一抹海蓝色的影子｡

Levi垂下了头,默认了那人所说的话｡

｢你厌恶他们的品行,不屑于他们懦弱的本性,却未发现杀了他们同时玷污了你自己的品行｡｣

跪着的人抬起了头,惊讶地望着那双海蓝色的双眼｡

｢因为,你自己也没有承认下自己的罪行,不是吗?｣

那人的金发熠熠生辉｡

｢我……我一开始并不是故意要杀他们的…我只是……再也受不了他们那令人作呕的行为和本性了……｣

Levi断断续续地说,而那人却没有再看他一眼,于是他又垂下了头,望着那苍白的地面｡

｢你得赎罪,Levi,罪人要学会赎罪｡｣

低沉的声音萦绕在Levi的耳畔,而他本人却不知所措,只得苦笑一声,

——如今我能怎么赎罪呢?

｢死么?｣

突然间Levi抬起了头,而这次他看清了那人的脸｡

他曾经朝思暮想的,暗恋的学长,Erwin•Smith的面容｡

 

11

｢滴滴——滴滴——滴滴——｣

Levi从沙发上惊醒的时候正好八点的闹钟响了,他这才发现自己昨晚居然在可能铺满了食物残渣的沙发上盖着被子睡着了｡

正懵着,他的手机就响了,来电显示是Erwin打来的,联系到先前的梦,Levi不知怎的直接选择了拒接｡

他看着屏幕上的绿色圆形划块儿被自己划向红色的那一端, 最后简单的细体白字明明白白地告诉了他自己刚刚的所作所为｡

——他承认了自己的罪行,以懦弱的方式,让他自己想要作呕的方式｡

 

埃尔温听着电话那端传来的语音答复,放下了手中的手机,轻轻地搁到了办公桌上｡

｢在他家门口盯梢的警员发现房中没人了!｣

Mike冲进Erwin的办公室中大声且急吼吼地蹦出了这一句｡

这回轮到Erwin淡定了,他淡淡应了声｢哦｣,扭脸看向了办公桌上的电脑屏幕｡

那屏幕上的一列一列资料,列举出了Levi与Miranda,Lonnie和Sophie的关系,调出了他的通讯记录与通讯录,甚至追踪到了他这几天去过的地方｡

而这一切都是证明Levi就是凶手的,最为有力的证据,犹如那沉重的铁锤,凿开了案件的表面｡

于是有着Levi头像的通缉令一张一张地被印了出来,正准备拿出去以最原始的方式张贴出去,媒体方面也联系好了,各大新闻都会报道这个连环杀人案件｡

偏偏是这万事俱备的节骨眼儿上,Levi一通电话打到了Erwin手机上｡

｢你能到地铁市中心站来么?我有话跟你说｡｣

｢……好,我马上到｡｣

 

Levi在全市最大的商场三楼的男厕所隔间里,这间商场的负一层直通地铁市中心站｡

手里的枪上了膛,他只准备了两颗子弹,和他心里的数目一样｡

他在手里把玩着那把枪,轻轻地抚摸它漆黑的枪管,仔细地研究那扳机,他忍不住要朝那黑黝黝的洞里看,然而那里边不过是另一片的黑黝黝罢了,什么也看不到｡

他忽然间烦躁了起来,眉头紧紧地皱了起开,坐在坐便器上焦躁得不行,像是等不及了的样子｡

终于,他贴近右大腿的裤兜开始震动,发出了嗡嗡的声音｡

划开划块,Erwin的声音停了有一秒钟后才出现｡

——Levi,我到了,你在哪里?

 

12

I didn't mean to end his life, I know it wasn't right

 

I can't even sleep at night, can't get it off my mind

 

I need to get out of sight 'for I end up behind, bars

 

What started out as a simple altercation, turned into a real sticky situation

 

Me just thinkin' all the time that I'm best and makes me wanna cry

 

Cus I didn't mean to hurt him, coulda been somebody's son

 

And I took his heart when, I pulled out that gun

 

13

不巧,正值上班高峰期｡

在摩肩接踵的人流之中,Levi看到了那顶金发,他也不知为什么,急切地想要到那男人的身边去｡

他侧身避开一个又一个的行色匆匆的人,在他们之间的缝隙里挤着,穿行着｡

Erwin也在焦急地向他走来,他高大的身躯在拥挤的人流中很难行动,几乎是被人墙堵得寸步难行｡

 

终于,二人在车站大厅的一个角落里见了面｡

 

两人都尚未开口,Erwin已经可以猜到Levi的风衣内袋里放了那把型号与先前一致的手枪,猜到它已经上了膛,猜到了它那沉默着的黑黝黝的洞,猜到了它那弥漫着的火药味……

他唯独猜不到那里面装了几颗子弹,他在一颗与两颗之间犹豫不决｡他心里所盼望的是两颗,不知为何｡

 

Levi看着对方,能看出那金发的大个子身上带着手枪和手铐,或许还穿了防弹背心｡

——难逃一死了｡

｢Levi,这一切果真都是你做的｡｣

对面的高个子轻描淡写地这么说着,仿佛一点儿也不在乎的样子｡

 

｢告诉我,好吗?｣

 

Levi沉默了有半分钟,皱着眉,

｢Miranda是我……是生我的那个人｡｣

Erwin的猜想得到了证实｡

｢我七岁的时候她就和我父亲离婚了,在带着我搬去另一个城市的前一天,父亲被人杀害了｡｣

Levi淡淡地说着,就像是在和Erwin讲关于另一个人的故事｡

｢她在知道了以后,二话不说就带着我跑了｡没有去原先的城市,而是逃到了这个城市——像是要逃亡｡｣

Erwin静静地听着,双目望着那靠在角落里的娇小的男子｡

｢……可是人并不是她杀的,凶手不过是个入室抢劫犯｡我不知道为什么她要逃,真的不知道……来到这个城市后她只能在那个破剧院里演几个配角,还做了剧院老板的情妇｡｣

 

｢Lonnie是她跟剧院老板生的女儿,承了她所有的性格和一个好的家庭,她跟我可不一样｡｣

 

｢那天晚上Miranda听说有人对她与剧院老板的关系起了疑心,正准备将一切和Lonnie坦白时,我正在化妆间里看着她顶着上了一半的妆急急忙忙地发短信约Lonnie出来,还跟我商量逃跑的事情｡于是我杀了她,那么一枪｡｣

 

｢Lonnie来时我刚清理完,她像疯了一样地想要把Miranda手里的枪掰出来,结果她一不小心就让自己露出来的小臂被那人修得又尖又利的指甲刮出了两道痕｡｣

｢可是她在接受审讯时什么也没有说,甚至没有开口为自己申辩｡这种做法太恶心了,简直比那些醉汉喝醉了后吐出来的玩意儿还恶心,于是当晚我去了关着她的监狱,把她一枪毙命｡｣

 

｢死亡信息是我留的,用了Lonnie的血和手指｡｣

 

｢为了引出Sophie?｣

 

Erwin不再沉默地听着｡

 

｢你得知道,当时我并不知道Sophie就在局里工作｡我只是感觉到局里像Lonnie和Miranda这样……懦弱的人很多罢了｡｣

 

｢但是我没想到几乎所有人都这么让我恶心｡我不过是正好看到Sophie和她的好伙伴Laura计划着……逃跑罢了｡你应该已经查到了Sophie是我的高中同学,她那副令人恶心的嘴脸我再清楚不过了,｣Levi抬起了头,看着Erwin的双目说道,｢当晚我潜入了她们的公寓,照旧一人一枪｡就在我准备收拾的时候,Steve那个倒霉蛋来了电话,于是我重新拿出自己的行头,还为Sophie那张令人作呕的脸描了油彩｡你能听得出来吧……我打算嫁祸给那家伙｡结果我回来的路上淋了雨,第二天就操蛋地感冒了,｣

 

｢但是第二天晚上,你刚走,他就打电话来跟我说,他特么的害怕,所有证据都指向他｡我让他去那家酒吧,让他在厕所里等我｡｣Levi耸了耸肩,｢见了面以后他就开始在那个脏不拉几的厕所里跟我讨论他该往哪儿逃,怎么逃……我恼了,就一枪崩了他｡｣

 

｢谁知道这猪猡阴我,用Sophie那婊子的手机给我打的电话｡所以现在我在这儿,你在我面前,等着把我铐起来带回去,再一枪把我毙了,是么?｣

 

Levi开始朝着通向月台的扶手梯走,Erwin也没说什么,不过是跟在他的身后｡

 

｢你知道么,Smith警官?｣

 

 

Erwin低下头看着面前的男人的背影

 

｢嗯?｣

 

｢我曾经和你上过同一所大学,你作为学生会长的每一场演讲我都有去听｡｣

 

｢我……曾经喜欢过你,Erwin, 我喜欢你｡｣

 

说罢,Levi从自己的风衣内袋里拿出了那把手枪,同时从腰间又抽出了一把枪｡

 

他左手拿的那把枪指向了自己的太阳穴,右手拿的枪指向了Erwin的头颅｡

 

｢你为什么要结束自己的生命?你自己并没有懦弱｡｣

 

Erwin一点都不吃惊地说着,就像是早就料到了这种局面｡

 

｢…我错了,我以为我自己并不懦弱｡但是我没有承认自己杀了那么多人,我没有胆量……没有胆量向那么多的人承认自己的身世,这不是懦弱是什么?我不过是厌倦了逃跑罢了｡｣

 

｢而你,你是我梦中的那位神,他似乎左右着我的思想｡而我的生命不容得神来左右｡懦弱,我是那么的懦弱,你也是那么的懦弱啊Erwin,你没有胆量直接逮捕我,没有胆量怀疑我,你还来可怜我……｣

 

黑黝黝的枪洞被Erwin看的一清二楚，「我以为这两颗子弹会在一把枪里。」

 

「我最后改变主意了。我在走火梯上把它们分开放了，这样我们两个可以一起死去。我们两个的罪孽可以在同时归天了……」

「Levi……」

砰——砰————

——现在我们二人，都不再懦弱了。

——我爱你。

 

14

Levi心里的子弹，最终归零了。人性本有懦弱的一面，若要做到完全不懦弱，要么是在小说漫画里，要么就是一死。

 

FIN.【伪】

 

15

十八年后。

 

美国加州允许了同性结婚，而第一对到这个城市的民政局登记的小情侣，金发碧眼的叫Erwin•Smith，黑发矮个儿的叫做Levi•Smith，两人都是FBI学院的大四学生，Erwin是学生会长，Levi是副会长。

 

在得到一纸婚书后，Erwin激动地将面前的黑发娇小的男子搂入了怀中。

 

他们再也不必担心旁人的眼光与嘈杂的舆论了。

——人性本有懦弱的一面，但只要你与我相拥，便可对抗这一切。

 

FIN.【真】


End file.
